Practice
by hogebon
Summary: Spock participates in a Christmas party for the first time.


Title: Practice  
Author: hogebon  
Codes: K/S  
Rating: PG  
Summary: スポックは、クリスマス・パーティーに初めて参加します。  
Feedback:Yes.I want.  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns them. I get no money for this.

Practice

地球でクリスマスと新年を迎えるのはひさしぶりだな…。  
エンタープライズの船長ジェームズ・Ｔ・カークは、楽しそうに談�する人々を眺めながらくつろいだ時間を過ごしていた。

その日、幸運にも上陸休暇を地球で過ごすことになった彼の乗組員たちは、民間人主�で海辺の�園で開かれている「クリスマス・パーティー」に招待される形で参加していた。

バンドの生演奏にあわせて、ダンスを踊っている人々、巨大なスクリーンに映し出されるさまざまな惑星でのパーティーの様子を見ながら画面に向かって手を振っている人々、食事をしながらひたすらしゃべっている人々など皆思い思いで楽しんでいる様子だ。  
昼間から開かれていた�ーデンパーティーは、日が暮れると、アルコールの作用も手伝ってか、陽気な雰囲気に拍車がかかってきた。

エンタープライズでの任務に就いてから、まだ数ヶ月、初めての年越しだった。  
はじめはぎこちなかった乗組員たちの仲も、航宙船という密閉された空間の中での厳しい任務を通して、徐々に絆が形作られてきていた。

ドクター・マッコイは、先程から「ミント・ジュ�ップ」がいかに優れた飲み物であるか、スコット機関士相手に熱心に�明している。  
当のスコッティは、それを疑い深そうな眼差しで見ながら、スコッチを飲んでいる。  
双方とも、そうとうアルコールを摂取しているらしい顔色と表情をしていた。

ウーラはしなやかな身体に合った柔らかな素材のド�スを着て、数人の男性に囲まれて楽しそうに会話している。

スールーとチェコフは…同じく二人組みの女性とテープルで食事をしながら何か話している。  
スールーは、右のショートの女性、チェコフは左の魅力的な体型の女性を狙っているらしい。

久しぶりの休暇だ。皆思いっきり羽を伸ばしたらいいさ。カークは満足してそう考えた。

「こんばんは。キャプテン・カーク。」隣からセクシーな声で呼びかけられたカークは、口元に微�を浮かべながら振り向いた。  
腰のラインを強調する黒いド�スに、きらきら光る羽毛のストールを軽やかにまとった黒髪の女性が、  
片手にシャンパングラスを持って優雅に立っていた。  
私も羽を伸ばすとするか…  
「こんばんは。ミス・ジェニファー。相変わらずお美しいですね。どうぞ、ジムと呼んでください。」  
昔のように、とは付け加えずにカークは言った。  
「あら、では私のことも、ジェニーと呼んでくださるかしら？以前のように？」  
意味深な口調でそういいながら、その女性はカークの隣の椅子に座った。  
「もちろん、ジェニー。…あれから、ずっと地球に？」  
「いいえ、ジム。異星人心理研究者は、こう見えてもなかなか忙しいのよ。―――航宙船の船長ほどではないけど。」  
「ジェニー…」  
カークは曖昧な微�みを作ってジェニーを見つめた。  
ジェニーのアーモンド形の黒い瞳が輝いている。  
カークはその瞳に吸い込まれるように顔を近づけた。

つ、とジェニーの顔が横に動き、カークの背後に視線を移した。  
「…あのバルカン人が、あなたにご用があるみたいよ。」

カークが振り返ると、はたしてそこにはスポックが立っていた。  
声をかけるべきかどうか、判断に迷っているような位置で、こちらをじっと見ている。  
その不透明な表情は、何を考えているのかわからない。

カークは一�目を閉じた。  
『このバルカン人の副長は、故意に私の邪魔をしているのだろうか。』  
ばかな。バルカン人が故意に邪魔をするわけがない。

「やあ。ミスタースポック。」  
カークは気軽な調子で手を上げた。  
それを了承の合図ととったスポックは二人に近づいてきた。

「お話中失礼致します、キャプテン、それに、ジェニファー・セファル博士。」  
「いいんだ、スポック。…ジェニーを知っているのかい？」  
「お会いするのは初めてですが、博士の心理研究の論文は興味深く読ませて頂いています。」  
「バルカンの方に興味を持っていただけるとは、�しいですわ。」  
「ジェニー、彼は、私の船の副長兼科学主任の、ミスター・スポックだ。」  
「はじめまして。ミスター・スポック。」  
「はじめまして。セファル博士。」  
「…。」  
「…。」  
「…。」  
スポックは、無表情で座ろうともせず、かといって、立ち去るわけでもなく、静かに二人のそばに立っている。

「―――それでは、私は、失礼しますわ。」  
「ああ。じゃあ、また後で。」  
カークは心の中で、「後で」があることを祈りつつジェニーを見送った。

「スポック、スターフリートから何か緊急の連絡でも入ったのか。」  
カークはスポックに向き直り、ほんの少し緊張した声で尋ねた。  
この副長がそれ以外で自分に個人的な用事があるとは思えなかった。

「いいえ。そのような連絡は入っておりません。現在我々は予定通り、交代で上陸休暇を取っております。」  
スポックは相変わらず両手を後ろで組んで立ったままそう答えた。

「そうか。それならいい。」  
カークはきつねにつままれたような表情をした。

「それじゃあ。」  
ジェニーの姿を目で探しながら、カークは片手を軽くあげて挨拶すると、スポックの側を離れようとした。  
「キャプテン、」  
スポックが呼び掛けた。

その声に何かを感じ、カークが振り返ると、スポックはためらっているかのように、何度か�きをした。  
カークはスポックが話し出すのを辛抱強く待った。

「私は、このようなパーティーに参加するのは今回が初めてです。  
当然、事前にどのような性質のものであるか、調査はいたしました。  
しかし、困惑する事態が起こりまして･･･。もしよろしければ、少々教えて頂きたいのですが。」  
スポックは、遠慮がちにそう言った。

そういえば、『私は船内で待機しています』と言っていた副長を、なかば無理やりこのパーティーに連れてきたのは、ほかなら�カーク自身だった。  
バルカン人の彼にとっては、このパーティーは楽しいものではないのかもしれない。  
カークはそう考え、彼にしばらく付き合うことに決めた。  
「いいよ。･･･その前に我々はこのように突っ立ったままではなく、どこかへ座るべきじゃないか？」

二人は、大きな木の下にあるベンチに座った。  
ここならにぎやかな場の中央と違って薄暗く人影もほとんどないので静かに話が出来そうだった。  
「―――それで、君は私に何を教えて�しいのかな？」  
カークは、持ってきたグラスの中身を一口飲んでから尋ねた。  
スポックも自分の飲み物を持っている。

「実は、先ほどから私は『メリークリスマス』と書かれたプ�ートが掲げられているゲートの下で、人々を観察していました。  
すると、私の側を通り過ぎる地球人たちが、�々と同じ事を私に話し掛けてくるので、少々困惑しました。  
彼らは、�いながら『さあ、キスをしましょう！』と言ってくるのです。」  
カークはスポックが目線で示したゲートを見た。  
プ�ートには、たくさんのヤドリギの束が取り付けられていた。緑の葉に赤い実が美しく映えている。  
よく見ると、ブーケやリースなどに加工されたヤドリギが会場のあちこちに飾り付けられている。  
「ああ。」  
カークは納得した。  
「それは地球の古い習慣だよ。ヤドリギの下に立っている人にはキスをしなくちゃいけないんだ。」  
�いながらスポックを見た。

スポックは真剣な顔を変えなかった。  
「そのことに関しては、既に調査済みです。それはこのような言い伝えですね。  
『�になっても枯れず、大地に根を持たずに木に繁殖するヤドリギは、古来から「再生のシンボル」「永遠の命のシンボル」また「幸福と長寿の予言」として神聖な不思議な力を持つものとして尊重されてきました。  
"ヤドリギの下でキスすると将来幸せになる"、  
"クリスマスの季節に、その下にいる人はキスされること拒否すると翌年は結婚のチャンスがない。"  
とも言われています。そのことから、恋人同士がヤドリギの下でキスをすると結婚の約束を交わしたことを意味します。』」

スポックは、まるでライブラリ・コンピュータの音声出力そのもののように話した。

「私はこのパーティーに参加する前にそれを知っていました。はからずしもその下に立ってしまったのは、単に私のミスです。  
私が知りたいのはそのことではなく、なぜ地球人は『キス』という習慣をそれほど頻繁に行うのか、ということです。  
口腔は、いうなれば、細菌の培養器です。適切な温度、湿度、栄養がそろっているために数百種類の細菌が絶えず常駐し繁殖しています。  
それを、故意に相手の口腔に移植するような行為によって親密な関係を表すのは、非論理的です。」  
ひどく真面目腐った口調でスポックはそう言うと、カークを見た。その黒い瞳は、全く理解できない、と語っていた。

細菌を口腔に移植する･･･白衣を着た科学者が何人も寄ってたかって、不潔な菌のたっぷり詰ったピペットを持ってじりじりと自分に近寄ってくる様子を思い描き、（実際にスポックにはキスを迫ってくる人たちが、そんな風に見えたのかもしれないな･･･）  
カークは吹き出したくなる衝動と闘った。―――吹き出すのはなんとかこらえたが、口の端が小刻みに震えた。

「おかしいですか。」  
スポックはあくまでも真剣な様子だ。

「―――すまん、スポック。君は正しい。確かにそれは非論理的だ。だが、キスは論理では�明できない。  
それは、暖かく、楽しく、そして、魅力的だ。さらに、リラックスする効果もある。  
･･･君だって小さい頃に母親からお休みのキスをされたことはあるだろう？」

スポックの片眉がぴくりと上がった。  
「バルカンには、そのような習慣はありません。最も親しい間柄の二人においても、手の触れ合いによってそれを表します。  
私は今までそれについて学ぶ機会がほとんどありませんでした。また、その必要も感じませんでした。  
しかしながら私は半分は地球人です。さらに今後、地球人と共に勤務するという環境を考えますと、少なくとも参考程度には知っておく必要があるかと思いまして。」

「なるほど。」  
カークは頷いた。

「キャプテン、あなたは地球人であり、私の上官です。そして、私の知る限りにおいて、それに関する知識、経験、技術をお持ちの�一人者です。ですから、私がこの質問の回答を得るに最適な人物であると考えたのです。」

『確かに、君よりは多少は経験があるかもしれないが。』とカークは考えた。  
それで、この物事を難解に考えることに関しては�一人者のバルカン人は、一体何が言いたいのだろう？  
カークはアルコールを一口飲んで、脇に置くと、スポックを見た。

突然、彼の悪戯心に火がついた。

「それじゃあ、実践してみよう。―――私にキスしてください。」  
にっこりと�ってそう言った。

「すみませんが、もう一度言っていただけませんか？」  
スポックは、両方の眉を上げてそう聞きなおした。  
キャプテンは、アルコールの過剰摂取で、言語中枢に異常をきたしているのかもしれない。

「聞こえたはずだよ。答えが�しいなら、これが最も簡単だ。」  
カークは取り合わなかった。

「私には、それが必要だとは思えません。」  
スポックは頑なに拒んだ。

「このことに関しては、」  
カークはいたずらっぽく輝くへーゼルの瞳で、スポックを見た。  
「私は君の教官だ。したがって私の方針に従ってもらおう。私は、実践で覚えることが唯一の方法だと確�している。」

「確かですか？残念ながら、私にはほとんどその経験がありませんが。」  
スポックは躊躇した。  
カークはきっぱりと頷いて、顔を上向き加減にして眼を閉じた。口元には微�みが浮かんでいる。

スポックは自分のグラスをベンチの横に置くと、決心したように深呼吸して、顔を近づけた。  
カークの両肩に手をかけると、そっと自分の唇をカークの唇に押し付けた。  
軽く、乾いた感触がカークに伝わった。  
一呼吸おいて、スポックが彼から離れた。  
「採点しますか？」

カークは、微�んだまま首を横に振った。  
「スポック、それでは点数のつけようがない。君はまだ、評価の対象にすらなっていない。  
いいかい、相手から何か楽しみを得ようと思ったら―――」  
そこで言葉を切り、スポックの首と背中に手をかけて優しく引き寄せた。  
カークの顔が近づく。スポックの唇をかすめるように通り過ぎ、二人の�が触れ合った。  
「まず、相手に与えることが大切だ。」  
特徴的なとがった耳にそう囁き、まず耳、�に�、唇の端と、順番に優しく唇で触り、ゆっくりとスポックの唇に重ねた。

カークの湿った舌がスポックの閉じた唇の輪郭をなぞる。何度か繰り返すうちにその意図に気づき、スポックが口を開いた。  
バルカン人の口の中は、微かに何かのお茶の香りがした。彼が先ほど口にしていた飲み物だ。  
わずかな歯の隙間から、さらに奥へと差し込んだ。  
舌先で内側の歯列と歯肉の境目を順番になぞってゆく。  
初めて与えられる口腔粘膜の感覚に、スポックは戸惑いと驚きを隠せなかった。まるで凍りついたようになっている。  
ついに、カークの舌がスポックのそれにたどり着いた。固まっている彼の舌に優しく触れた。  
柔らかく吸われる刺激で、スポックの中で何かが起こった

初めはぎこちない様子でカークの動きを真似ていたが、やがてそれは滑らかに変わった。  
教官の教え方が素晴らしかったのか、あるいは、生徒が優秀だったのか―――  
恐らく、その両方であったのだろうが、生徒は教官に追いついた。

カークの中に侵入した舌は、彼の舌の上と下を行ったり来たりして情熱的に絡めてきたかと思うと、追おうとするカークから、するりと逃げてじらしたりする"駆け引き"を楽しみはじめた。  
カークがわざと歯を立てると、初めは驚いたようにぴくりと身体を動かしたが、それも意味がわかると積極的になった。

結合が深く激しくなるにつれて、カークは息があがるのを感じた。  
気がつくと、両手でスポックの首筋から背中をゆっくりとなぞっていた。  
相手も同じようにカークの身体を刺激している。

背中から腰のラインを滑るように指先と手の甲が上下する。  
二人の身体が一定のリズムをもって穏やかに揺れはじめた。

カークは自分が熱くなるのを自覚した。特に下半身の一極に集中し始めた血流が脈打つ鼓動をはっきりと感じて、わずかに戸惑った。  
このまま続けたいという�望と、警告を発する理性との間でしばらく葛藤が続いた。

やがてゆっくりと二人は離れた。  
どちらもしばらくの間、無言で相手を見つめあった。  
自分の顔が相手の瞳に映っている。  
互いに�れた唇が妙に艶かしかった。

カークが先に口を開いた。  
「なにか質問は？」  
スポックが目を伏せて低い声で話しはじめた。

「私は誤解していました。当初私は、挨拶や親愛をあらわす目的でこれが行われていると思っていました。  
しかし、今私の受けた印象によると、それはより深い情愛を表す、性的な行為の一部として成立していると考えられます。  
確かにそのような理由であれば、これを理解することができます。  
私はめったに情緒を感じることはないのですが･･･この行為にはある種の誘惑を禁じ得ません。  
この事実は、今後検証する必要があります。  
それから、質問ですが･･･キスはいつもあのように情熱的なものなのでしょうか？」

「いつもとは限らないよ。それは、二人の親密さの度合いや行われる場所によっても変化する。  
例えば、挨拶でするキスはもっと軽い―――最初に君がしたみたいな―――  
ものもある。唇同士ではなくて、額や�、手の甲なんかにするのもそれぞれ意味が違う。  
君が言った『情熱的』なのは、ご推�通り、恋人同士がするものだ。それはしばしば�の段階への掛け橋になる。」  
カークは出来るだけわかりやすいように�明した。

「なるほど。」  
スポックは納得した。

カークは大きく伸びをしてから、リラックスした調子で続けた。  
「さて、採点だが、―――技術Ａ、応用力Ａ、創意工夫Ａ、反応Ａ、それから、私を『その気』にさせた　センス―――Ａ＋。  
君が地球人なら間違いなく女性が放っておかないだろうな。なにしろ、この私でさえ誘惑されたからね。」  
そういってカークはウィンクした。

「幸いなことに私は、」  
スポックは、片眉を上げて応えた。  
「バルカン人です。」

カークはからかうような視線を投げた。  
「ところで、君は、もう一度それをしたいと思うかい？」

スポックはしばらく考えた。  
「―――それは、相手にもよります。」

「相手によっては、したいと思うこともあるということだね？」  
カークは追求した。口元が�っている。

「･･･はい。肯定します。」  
ついに、スポックは頷いた。

「教官として、君にその楽しさを教えることが出来て、私は光栄だよ。」  
カークは満足そうに言った。

「キャプテン、私は『楽しい』とは言っていません。ですが、率直に言って、あなたは非常に･･･魅力的でした。」  
スポックはカークの瞳をまっすぐに見てそう言った。

後日談

ジェニファー・セファル博士はしっかりと見てしまった。  
二人が�園の外れのベンチで情熱的なキスをしている姿を。

『ジムはバルカン人もその気にさせるほどのテクニシャン』  
そう考えるとめまいがした。確かに自分の経験上、彼はずば抜けて優れたものを持っていた。  
『銀河系一のプ�イボーイ』  
そんなうわさは彼女から流れ始めたのかもしれない。

スポックは知っていた。  
博士がこっそり自分たちの後をつけてきていることを。  
しかしそのような事は全く気にかけなかった。  
まさかあそこであのような事態になるとは予�していなかったからだ。  
『後で正確な�明をしておかなければ、誤解を招く恐れがある』  
だが、彼はまだ知らなかった。  
�明をすればするほど疑惑が広がっていくこともあるということを。

カークは困っていた。  
どうしたわけか、あのパーティーの後、『キャプテンには、結婚を約束した相手がいるらしい』  
という、自分には全く身に覚えのない噂がまことしやかに囁かれているのを耳にしたからだ。  
ウフーラをつかまえて、無理やり聞き出したところによると、―――もちろん、噂の出所は不明だったが―――  
「キャプテンがクリスマスにヤドリギの下で『どなたか』と情熱を交わしているのを見かけた」人物がいるらしい。  
「根も葉もない噂だ。」きっぱりと言い切ったカークに、彼女は意味深な微�みを返した。  
「キャプテンはそう思ってらっしゃっていても、お相手はそうは感じていないかも知れませんわ。」  
･･･相手？あの日俺が相手をしたのは･･･そこまで考えてカークは思わず口に出してしまった。  
「ウフーラ、それはあり得ないよ！相手はあの―――」バルカン人だぞ！危うくそう叫びそうになって慌てて言葉を飲み込んだ。  
「･･･だいたい、私はヤドリギの下になんて行かなかった。」カークは取り繕うようにそう言った。  
『少なくとも、キャプテンには『お相手』がいらっしゃるのですね。でもそれは内緒にしておきますわ。』ウフーラは心の中でつぶやいた。  
そして、現実にはこう言った。  
「あら、キャプテン、ご存知なかったのですか？あの�園の『全ての』大きな木にはヤドリギが生えていたのですよ。とても珍しいことだそうですが。」  
小悪魔のような仕草で首を傾けて満面の�みを浮かべ、そう言い残して彼女は悠然と去って行った。  
後には、唖然とした顔のまま立ち尽くしているカークが残されていた。

FIN


End file.
